


WHY

by weasleyswizardwishes



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, BIG TRUTHS, Fluff, Gen, Truth, emotional rick, non willing emotional rick, sort of, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleyswizardwishes/pseuds/weasleyswizardwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty f*cks up, Rick agrees to help but ugh Summer is there and then it just becomes this whole big mess of emotions and sh*t. There's swearing in it too so if you're not cool with that f*ck off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHY

Morty was lying across a work bench, one arm and leg dangling off of the metal, his heavy and troubled breathing mixing in with the sounds of machinery coming from the new basement. His shirt was missing and a cold breeze blew through his grandfathers lab/his fathers garage, and he shivered, knocking his elbow on an important gizmo as he shifted. It rattled then fell to the floor, ticking before falling silent uselessly. The noise however was enough to cause Morty to stir and slowly awaken, with devastating consequences.  
It was a pain like Morty had never experienced before, shooting through his skull like.. needles? Or maybe like swords? Or was it more like acid, slowly dripping from a surface above and through his forehead, burning through layers of tissue in his brain. To be honest, it hurt so bad that he didn't care. He was just going to lie there, eyes closed, body aching and memory foggy.  
The door crashed open and multiple things fell off of a shelf.  
“M-URP-Morty. Morty! Morty...” Rick grumpled, falling onto a desk and quickly picking himself up. “Alrighty right right Morty. Ugh, that was just, not saying that again. Morty?!” Rick turned and noticed Morty lying on the desk, who now had his hands on his face. “Morty?”  
“Oh god please Rick not right now...” he moaned desperately.  
“What? Morty what, what are you saying?” Rick asked, hopping over and kneeling to peer into his grandsons ear. “What -urp- Morty, is that, is that you have a-” Rick took a deep breath that hurt his lungs before letting out a deafening scream. “HAAAANGOVAAAAA?!?!”  
Morty screeched and rolled away from the noise, hitting the wall then falling between it and the desk. This caused Rick to snort, chuckle, then laugh outright, banging his hand on the table. He wiped a tear away as Morty slid out from under the table with a pained groan, then reached down and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him up suddenly.  
“Ow! That hurts-”  
“Shuddup, you got a note pinned to your chest,” Rick informed him, burping to finish the sentence. Morty frowned and felt his stomach, looking down as he spoke.  
“But I'm not wearing a shirt-” he noticed the note safety pinned to his skin just as Rick ripped it off. Morty screamed again and fell to his knees, pressing his hands to his chest.  
“RICK!”  
“Y-urp-yes Morty?”  
“Rick you can't just-”  
“Uh huh.”  
“Just hurt people like that!”  
“Yeah whatever.”  
“Oh god Rick, I'm bleeding!”  
Rick burped and wiped drool from his chin. “Man up Morty. It's just a safety pin, those things heal up super quick, I pin notes to myself all the time and I'm- I'm fine Morty.” Rick shoved the note into Morty's face, who scrabbled to grab it and pulled it back, giving the note a quick read as Rick spoke again. “We have bigger problems than a little safety pin injury, alright?”  
__  
HEEEY Mourty, is me, DRUNK MORTY.  
~~I can haz more beer? Iops wrote that down~~

_Okay so bas ica ally I found a BOMBB_  
~~how many bees in bombbbb?~~  
hid it in house  
25 hours to find it  
FUUUUUUUUUUUUUN 

_Hey Rick, this is Fun/Drunk Rick. Pinning this note to Morty so we don't all die. Just ask him when he wakes up._  
  
Morty stared at the note in horror.  
“I-I-I hid a BOMB?! Why would I do that?!” Morty cried, gripping his own hair and staring up at Rick as he shoved the note in his lab pocket then reached in to take out his flask.  
“I don't know Morty. I obviously thought it was hilarious at the time which is why I let you do it but now I see that we're probably in a lot of danger Morty. A lot of danger Morty and you know what?” Rick burped and drank deeply from the flask before screwing the lid back on and returning it to his coat. “It's your fault Morty.”  
“M-My fault?!” Morty cried.  
“You hid the bomb Morty.”  
“I-if you hadn't gotten me drunk-I'm just fourteen Rick!” Morty shrieked, stepping forward and grabbing Rick's labcoat.  
“Morty, Morty-” Rick grumbled, rolling his eyes and pulling his hands from the coat. “Do you want me to fix this or-URP-or not?”  
After a moment Morty sat down, rubbing the wound on his chest. His head still ached, and so did his body. He just wanted to NOT die, by bomb or by his parents when they returned in a few days.  
“Yes.”  
“Pardon Morty?”  
“YES Rick, okay?!” he snapped. “Just-just fix it!”  
“Sheesh -urp- no need to yell,” Rick grumbled, turning from Morty to rummage through some desk drawers, muttering under his breath.  
After a moment, they could hear crashing noises from the house and Rick laughed. “Ha! Summer's waking up. Oh god that -urp- had to be funny to watch.” Rick turned from the drawer holding a long medical needle, filled with a thick purple liquid.  
“Why- why would that be funny and whAT IS THAT?” Morty pulled his knees up to his chest protectively.  
“Oh I put a field on her that only worked when drunk or unconscious. It made gravity redundant, but it focuses on special -urp- parts in your brain that only fire when you're not completely there or yourself. It's science Mo-URGBP-ty, you wouldn't understand.” As Rick spoke he was looking at the needle and inspecting the liquid, flicking the container and squeezing some purple fluid out of the end to give it a whiff. “WHOW, that's powerful stuff. Go on, Morty, ask me something, anything, see if it works.”  
“I-I don't understand, what is it, what are you going to do?!” Morty squeaked, trying to shift the chair back.  
“Ough, Morty, the effects have probably warn off now, goddamn it Morty that was your one chance,” Rick groaned, rolling his eyes and approaching. “It's an extremely strong truth serum Morty, it will just make you say the information. It burns so get ready to cry your eyes out and maybe even cry other places.”  
Morty kept shifting the chair back, staring at the needle in horror. “R-Rick-”  
“Either way, this isn't going to be pretty.” Rick turned the needle towards Morty's neck moving forward slowly.  
Morty panicked and his leg flew up, kicking Rick's arm and turning it up to poke himself in the forehead, pushing the plunger down and filling him with the liquid.  
“NYAGH- MORTY?!” Rick cried, stumbling back.  
“Rick! Oh god!” Morty panicked and darted towards him as Summer fell into the door.  
“I swear to god I'm going to kill Rick,” she grunted, holding a partially smashed bottle. She stumbled down the steps and laid her eyes on Rick, pausing for a moment. “You know you have a big... needle sticking out of your head, right?!”  
“Of course I do! Morty just stuck me with -URP- truth serum! Morty just because you were scared doesn't mean you -urp- you couldn't have taken it, you would have been fine, I lied about the burning as a joke!”  
Morty took a step back to stand beside Summer, staring at Rick.  
“Is everything he said just then true?” Summer asked, watching Rick slowly stand and pull the needle from his forehead.  
“I think so. I don't if it was a compliment or not...” Morty added quietly.  
“It was you stupid dipshit,” Rick snapped, then groaned and held onto his face. “Summer, get out, you're distracting me. The truth serum was just a side plan because I didn't want to build any bomb detecting shit while hungover,” he snapped, spit flying from his bottom lip.  
“Distracting you?!” Summer cried. “I just got here!”  
“Guys, maybe you shouldn't argue,” Morty added hesitantly, but went ignored.  
“You're a distract-BURpp-ion Summer, deal with it!” Rick replied with an eye roll. Summer as silent a moment, hearing the truth and trying to take it in. She quickly came up with a plan and folded her arms.  
“Rick, why don't you take me with you on adventures? The real reason.”  
“Pfft- Like I'm going to tell you,” he snorted, turning and grabbing a box off of a shelf and dropping it on a desk.  
“You have to! Truth Serum!” Summer cried, stepping up close behind him. He shoved her back and threw a piece out of the box, hitting Morty in the face.  
“Truth Serum means I tell the truth when I speak, it means I can choose not to say things. So go away, you're not getting anything from ME.” He was rifling through the box, not making eye contact.  
“Why can't you just TELL ME?!”  
“Go away-urp- Summer.”  
“What, are you scared I can't handle it?!”  
“No I just find you annoying!” He scoffed, grabbing a screwdriver and attaching two pieces together.  
Summer squared her shoulders and grabbed Ricks, turning him around and holding him in place.  
“I'm hungover, bruised, and angry! I will not stop annoying you until you tell me!”  
“It's because I hate you!” Rick snapped suddenly.  
Summer stared.  
“Oh yeah, not happy NOW are you? No, see, I kept the truth to keep you -urp- happy! I hate you with a passion Summer!” Rick continued.  
Summer took a step back, her hands to her lips. Staring.  
“Oh god everything was great you know? Like with the wife, not so much but I had a great daughter who was going to be a doctor and have dreams and aspirations and then YOU happen. You're the reason my daughter amounted to nothing, and look at you! I mean, at least at 17 she made life, what have YOU made?! God, Morty is helpful, my daughter saves animals and I mean, lets not get into -urp- shitbag, but you get what I'm saying.”  
Rick turned away again and pulled out a pair of goggles he strapped to his face, picking the welding iron from the floor.  
Morty glanced at Summer as her eyes filled with water, staring at the back of Rick's head. He didn't say anything more, sparks flying as he continued to work. Summer waited a few moments more before running from the room, hands over her face and choking back tears. She slammed the door behind her and as she did, Rick stopped welding.  
“Well,” he muttered, turning around. He took out his flask and took a deep swig.  
“Rick that was-”  
“That got rid of her,” Rick interrupted, looking bored. Morty frowned.  
“What?”  
“Huh? Oh it was a placebo, I thought I could freak you out into thinking you had to tell the truth, then you got me and ugh, Summer was here. Just wanted to make her piss off for like five minutes,” Rick grumbled, screwing the lid of his flask back on and hiding it in his lab coat again.  
“You-you lied about the whole thing?” Morty asked breathlessly.  
“Duh.”  
“You-you got to tell her Rick!” Morty cried, following him as he lead them to his car/ship.  
“BOURP- Or, I don't and she leaves me alone forever,” Rick replied, wiping his chin and climbing in, haphazardly. Morty silently climbed in the other side, looking out the window. Rick glanced over and laughed. “Cheer UP.”  
“No. You really hurt Summers feelings,” Morty muttered. “I mean, sometimes I hate her, but I don't hate her existence. And I say it, but she knows I don't mean it. She thinks you meant every word of that.”  
Rick scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Who CARES. B-URP-oring Summer! We're going to a planet that's basically made of bombs and-”  
“You could have actually been really good to Summer, but you're letting her down,” Morty interrupted, still looking out of the window. “Like you let down Mom.”  
Rick stared, hands on the wheel, unable to speak. He finally grimaced and wiped his mouth. “If you're going to be a buzzkill you can just ge-”  
Morty slipped out of the car/ship and shut the door, looking at Rick through the glass. Rick stared back for a second before rolling his eyes.  
“Ugh, fine, I'll go alone!” Rick snapped. “To fix YOUR problem. And don't touch the thing on the desk, it's probably another bomb.”  
“Another?” Morty asked softly, frowning and looking at the device on the desk.  
“Duh, where do you think you found the first? The fucking garbage? I ma-AUGHRP-de it, obviously. Be right back.”  
The ship lifted into the air, slow at first before quickly disappearing as the engines properly kicked off. Morty stared after for a while before he turned and went inside.

 

***

 

“Is it done yet?” Morty asked nervously, pacing the garage and glancing over at his grandfather.  
“Sheesh, Morty, Morty calm down, I know -urp- what I'm doing,” Rick replied with an eye roll, stabbing the screwdriver into the partially disarmed bomb. Morty winced and made a small squeaking sound.  
“Oh god Rick please be more careful,” he muttered, walking up behind him. Rick proceeded to rip some wires from inside the ticking death ball, jerking his elbow back and hitting Morty in the face.  
“Ah shit- my elbow hit something- oh god Morty keep your face away from my elbow that hurt!” he snapped, glancing at Morty as he rubbed his elbow and Morty held his new black eye.  
“Rick you-!” Morty started, hands shaking and eyes watering.  
“Ah shuddup I did it, I defused the bomb,” Rick interrupted, throwing the metal sphere at a box, which hit and dented the corner and hit the floor with a clunk. “Eh, I'll -URP- pick it up later,” Rick said with a shrug, sitting heavily in a chair.  
“Do you have like something I could heal my eye or something?” Morty asked, trying to look past his arms with his good eye.  
“There's cold beers under the table against the back wall, use that,” Rick replied boredly, pulling out his flask.  
Morty wandered behind Rick, finding a freezer box and pulling out a beer. He also found a long series of belts, probably for some other machinery. He picked up the belts first and approached Rick carefully from behind.  
Rick was re pocketing his flask, raising his hand to wipe his mouth when a thick belt wrapped itself around his torso, attaching behind him and pinning his arm at an awkward angle on his chest.  
“MORTY- WHAT ARE YOU-”  
Another belt got his waist and Rick tried to twist and see what Morty was doing, heaving his body and contorting to try and escape. He managed to kick Morty in the side of the head when Morty tried to tie his feet, which Morty had considerable trouble with.  
“You little shit-urp- you little shit Morty!”  
“Summer!” Morty cried desperately, falling back. In an instant Summer was racing towards Morty and sitting him up on a counter.  
“Summer! Oh you turned him against me you little bitch-URP! You're in- aurgp- in so much trouble young lady!” Rick hissed and yelled, trying to kick Summer but she pulled her belt off and dodged his attacks, quickly wrapping his ankles together.  
“FUUUUUUUUUCK-!” Rick screeched, still convulsing and trying to escape.  
Morty slipped off of the table, holding a cold beer to his eyes and standing beside Summer as they looked at their struggling (and cursing) Grandfather.  
“You got it?” Morty asked, not looking at Summer.  
“I do,” she replied, slipping off her backpack, taking out a slim black case.  
“Oh, you're gonna fucking-URP- kill your grandpa huh?! Well I won't let you, you soulless sell-out FUCKS!” Rick screeched, convulsing his hips back and forth, causing the chair to shift back.  
Summer pulled a medical needle and vial from the case, pushing the vial into the needle and looking at Rick.  
“Death by lethal injection huh?! Well-urp-well-AURGHP- I have ACID BLOOD so good fucking LUCK dickturds!” Rick screeched, scratching his own face in an attempt to get free.  
“Grandpa Rick, this isn't lethal injection,” Summer told him, avoiding his legs as he swung. “It's truth serum.”  
Rick paused for less than a second before he fought harder, screeched louder, swore in languages the pair didn't understand.  
“DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE YOU SPLEEGBLOPPING LITTLE TOAD FLOGGLE!” Rick screamed, giving a little yell as Summer jammed the needle into his neck.  
“Remember, the government owes us a few big ones,” Morty told Rick who was sweating profusely as he twisted and tried resisting the serum. “Apparently we get to choose a country to destroy if we really want to, but we have to agree together,” Morty added as a side note.  
Summer rejoined Morty and stood at his side, watching Rick as he twisted in the chair, grunting and breathing heavily.  
“How long did we have to wait?” Summer whispered to Morty who shifted uncomfortably.  
“Apparently its inst-”  
“Instantaneous,” Rick snapped, glaring at the pair. “You're both in so much fucking trouble you have no-”  
“Why won't you take me on adventures on you?!” Summer demanded.  
“Because your life could be so good, you don't need me fucking it up!” Rick cried, eyes shut. His face was getting a little red from excursion.  
“Explain,” Summer demanded.  
“Fuck!” Rick cried, shifting and suddenly trying to twist the other way. “Because your mother had so much potential and if I had been a better parent she might not have gotten pregnant and had fulfilled her dreams! I want you to be better than her, because you have all that potential!” Rick groaned painfully.  
“You think it's MY fault mum didn't reach her potential?!” Summer cried.  
“I did! For a long time I blamed the stupid little parasite demon tumor growing inside her and then when I checked in from time to time I saw that the stupid little cistball was a fucking beautiful creature, so innocent and pure that I knew I would taint its presence! So what if love is a chemical reaction, its that reaction that made you and it made someone beautiful and wonderful and actually a fuckton-URP- of fun to be around! I didn't want to be near you because you have a life worth loving and needing and doing great things with!” Rick was straining not to speak, his sweat matting his hair and his eyes squeezed shut. Summer was staring in awe, feeling guilt at making Rick say all those things.  
Morty was just getting started.  
“WHAT?! And-and, my life is not worth living?!” he snapped, shifting the bottle on his eye.  
“Fuck no Morty! You never do anything impressive or amazing or fun in your life, in any reality! We checked! URP- your life is pointless without me!”  
“You bastard!” Morty snapped, stepping forward. Summer quickly caught Morty's shoulder.  
“Rick, why do you take Morty with you on adventures?” she instructed.  
Rick opened his eyes to glare at Summer.  
“FUCK YOU!”  
“NOW,” she ordered.  
“FUUUUCK! It's because he's my grandson and I couldn't leave him to die having lived a boring life! I know he's happier going on adventures, having fun, living a life better than anyone else! Because he deserves it! Yes he can be dumb as a rock but he has good fucking morals and on occasion has great ideas! I couldn't do anything without him, he's my partner! He keeps me grounded, keeps me sane... If-if Morty wasn't with me all the time, I know I surely would be dead! If not me, countless others that I've randomly killed because I was bored! NGG- AUGHRPPP- Morty is a good kid, and he doesn't deserve and shit in his life that gets lumped on him. I just want him to have a chance to live great! And I need him, I need Morty because he makes me a better person and maybe if I become a better person-” Rick cried out and hung his head, his shoulders tight in his neck and shaking. “If I become a better person I'll be worth being with this family.”  
Summer and Morty stared at Rick in silence for a moment.  
“You motherfuckers are in big trouble,” Rick hissed, not raising his head.  
Summer bit her lip.  
“Too scared to release him,” she admitted with a whisper.  
Morty nodded, not saying anything.  
“Rick-”  
“Don't say anything emotional to me, I KEEP THAT SHIT HIDDEN FOR A REASON!” He screeched, looking up and glaring at the pair.  
“Maybe we'd like you more if you just told the truth more often!” Summer replied forcefully.  
“I don't want you to like me! I'm a fucking asshole! If you like me or show me emotion or care, I'm going to fucking hurt you and that's going to hurt me! I fucking HATE emotional pain, it's the WORST!”  
Morty edged closer to Rick, who glared from behind his awkwardly trapped hand. Morty hesitantly got behind Rick, pausing at the straps.  
“Summer, get ready to run,” he warned.  
“I don't think that's a good idea,” Summer replied, taking a step back.  
“I think I might kill you both to hide the truth,” Rick admitted.  
The two paused and Morty dived out from behind Rick, crawling towards Summer before standing beside her.  
“Mum and dad can free you when they get back,” Morty said quickly, rubbing his sweaty hands on his shirt.  
“You little shits-!” Rick screamed, starting to convulse and twist again. “When I escape you two are in so much -aurp- trouble-!”  
Summer and Morty ran out of the garage, shutting the door heavily behind them.


End file.
